A Place To Call Home
by oMoCMoXCo
Summary: Naruto Strives to become the new Kyuubi and swears to protect instead of destroy after one day he finds out about the previous Kyuubi and how she can't remember why shes in a cage! NaruFemKyuu


Disclaimer. I dont own Naruto or anything but the clothes on my back, and im a nudist!

-------------------------------------

Normal Speach.

_Thinking/Telepathy._

**Biju/Summon Speach.**

_**Biju/Summon Thoughts.**_

--------------------------------------

A little blonde boy around the age of 5 was running though the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He turns another corner into an alley way to hear the ranting and raving of the villagers behind him shouting out "Demon!" and "Hellspawn!". Naruto runs into a dead end alley and quickly turns around cursing and looking for a way to escape.

"Help!! Please dont hurt me, i didnt do anything!" Naruto screams with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Don't lie demon, you took away my family!" Shouts a villager leading the mob.

"I'm sorry just please dont hurt me" Begs the little blonde boy.

"Quiet Murderer!" Screams a white haired Chunnin as he stabs naruto in the gut with a katana. This incites the other people in the mob to join in and they all start stabbing and beating the crying blonde bundle as he begs for them to stop. A brave man with a white mask which has a falcon on it stabs the boy in the neck with a syringe and injects the poor blonde boy with a sickly black substance.

"Quick lets leave him for dead before the demon lovers get here!" Shouted a large gennin. As all the mob starts to disperse a old man with the fire kanji on his hat drops down and picks up the bleeding boy before rushing him to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blonde boy is walking down a dark corridor listening to the sounds of a heaving snoring and the soft dripping of water. After ten minutes of walking the boy reaches a large iron gate. The Small boy quickly climbs through to the other side to see the cause of the noise. He doesnt go far before he reaches a soft furry wall. Slowly he lies down next to it covering himself with the fur to keep warm. He slowly drifts off to sleep not noticing that the giant snoring rumble has stopped. A giant blood red fox stares down at the sleeping child and starts to think.

_**'Stupid ningens beating up a little boy. Maybe when he wakes up i can help him. He is pretty cute for a ningen. Especially with those whisker marks. Maybe hes my new cell mate?'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright blue eye opens to see light streaming through the bars of the iron gate. The boy shifts around before quickly shooting up remembering he was attacked again last night. Suddenly the boy turns around feeling a presence behind him and someones breath on his neck. He looks up to see two giant Crimson eyes with a black slitted pupils staring down at him. He fearfully backs away afraid of these giant eyes. He starts crying and mumbling.

**"What was that kit?"** says the creature in a soothing yet deep voice.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" Says the boy whisper quiet.

**"Of course not kit, Do i look like im going to eat you?"** Questions the voice.

"Erm, Yes?" Murmurs the boy whilst fearfully backing away.

**"NO! Sorry, No kit i am not going to eat you, You're my new cellmate after all!" **Says the voice, sounding amused as the voice changed from a 50 story tall fox demon to a 5 foot 6 red haired lady with two fox ears and nine red tails swishing behind her. She was wearing a red kimino and her face made her look about 18 years old because of her thin set of lips and the three whisker like lines on each cheek.

"What are you and what are you called erm, Sir? Miss? And whats a cellmate?"

**"My name is Hikari and i am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you are my cellmate because we are in prison, and i am a vixen by the way."**

"Oh.. Hey wait aren't you dead? And whats a vixen? HEY WAIT! IM IN PRISON? Why? What did i do wrong? Im sorry please dont make me go to prison." Begs the little boy.

**"No why would I be dead, I just woke up here one morning after going to sleep at my den. A vixen is a female fox and i dont know why you're in prison, didnt you do something wrong?"** Questions Hikari.

"Everybody says the Yondaime killed you, they have this festival but everytime I try and go they make me leave and say nasty things. I dont think that i did anything wrong but everybody says that I killed their families and that im a demon and stuff."

_**'Hmm maybe thats what the seal is for, but that doesnt explain why my coat is red or why i'm sealed in this kit.' **_Thought Hikari.

**"Kit i need you to do me a favour okay? And tell me your name while you're at it."**

"Only if you promise to be my friend!"

**"Promise kit."**

"Well my names Naruto, I have a last name but i forgot sorry. What should i do?"

**"Do you know what chakra is kit?"**

"Yeah someone bring scrolls and puts them on my bed and some of them say about chakra, what about it?"

**"Do you know how to use Chakra and push it out of your body?"**

"Yes Hikari-chan."

**"Good now go outside the bars and push chakra into them okay kit?"**

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

**"No kit, i promise, and demons never break their promises."**

"Demon? You look like an angel!" Said Naruto as he walked out of the cage and placed his hands on the bars under the metal plate in the middle.

**"I used to be an angel but i'm not sure what happened, but i'll explain later. For now start pushing chakra into the bars okay kit?" **Naruto complies and starts pushing chakra into the bars as Hikari starts making hand seals and forcing some of her demonic chakra in between the bars and up into the seal. This continues for some minutes as the seal slowly starts to change as the demonic chakra is added to it.

**"Hold on kit, this will hurt, Let go now." **Hikari says in the nicest voice she can as her demonic chakra starts to form around the boy. The boys black teeshirt completely disintergrates into nothing as the red chakra surrounds his torso and a blood red tattoo appears on his skin of a fox head on his back with three tails wrapping around each arm whilst one goes over each collarbone down to his torso leaving the last to hang wrap around his torso before ending up at his stomach. The tails continued to glow with red chakra until slowly one by one they started changing into different colours. The three tails on his left arm each changed into red, yellow and blue colours with the opposite coloured kanji of 'Fire', 'Lightning' and 'Water' respectively. The three tails on his right arm each changed into white, black and brown with the kanji for 'Air', 'Shadow' and 'Earth'. The tail wrapped around his torso turned into an orange almost exactly like Hikari's hair and the two over his collarbone remained the colour of Naruto's skin with just the blood red outline. Naruto fell backwards exhausted only to be caught by one of Hikari's tails that had shot through the bars.

**"Sleep well kit, all will be explained soon." **_**'Now its time to view the memories we exchanged.'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"Morning kit, does the tattoo still hurt?" **Asked a concerned Hikari as she spotted signs of Naruto waking up. Naruto's bright blue eyes squinted and closed shut almost immediately as he spotted the bright white ceiling.

"No Hikari-chan but everything seems so much brighter" replied the small boy wearily.

"Naruto-kun whos Hikari-chan?" asked a voice to Naruto's left. Naruto turned his head to see an old man with a hat that had the kanji for fire on it.

"An angel!" replied the young boy happily.

**"Kit ask him to take you to his office so you can have a private chat, and talk to me by thinking okay so nobody thinks you're crazy!"**

_'But how do i talk to you by thinking? It's not like you're in my head!'_

**"Thats exactly where i am kit."**

_'Oh.' _Sighs Naruto. "Ji-san can we go to your office to have a private chat?" Asks Naruto comming out of his trance.

"Okay Naruto-kun, then you can explain who Hikari-chan is okay?"

_'What should i say Hikari-chan?'_ Asks Naruto to the angel in his mind.

**"Tell him I'm a voice in your head kit."**

"Shes my new friend and shes in my head Ji-san!" says Naruto as he looks around the room ignoring the shocked look on the old mans face and instead looking at the empty room with white walls, floor and ceiling and just a wooden cabinet along with a black set of clothes for Naruto.

"Change quickly then and i'll wait for you in my office okay?"

"Okay Ji-san!" Cries Naruto as he runs around picking up the clothes and quickly getting undressed as the old man poofs out of the hospital room. Naruto Notices a large tattoo on him whilst changing and asks Hikari about it.

**"Im turning you into what i used to be kit, that tattoo gives you my powers and lets us share memories and it lets me talk to you. The powers are nice but they come with rules kit, I'll explain later okay?"**

_'Okay Hikari-chan' _replies Naruto as he puts on a long sleeved black teeshirt before running off towards the hokages office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some minutes later Naruto arrives in the hokage tower only to curse as he recognises the secretary as one that doesn't like him. Naruto stands there wondering how he can get past her.

**"Kit just imagine that your body is changing into elses okay, imagine the changes your body goes through and focus on feeling it." **Naruto does as Hikari says and finds himself growing taller and into a Chunnin who's attacked him before. Once its done Naruto quickly walks up to the secretary's desk.

"Is Hokage-sama available?" Naruto asks the secretary.

"Hes supposed to see the demon brat Mizuki but just go ahead and I'll make the brat wait."

"Arigatou." 'Mizuki' replies before walking towards the Hokages office and stepping through the doors. The Hokage looks up from his papers to see Mizuki and wonders what hes doing as the Chunnin comes in and sits down on one of the chairs.

"Mizuki what are you doing here?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"You told me to come here Ji-san!" Grins Naruto as he changes back into his original form.

"Thats Impressive Naruto-kun where did you learn how to do that?" Asks the surprised old man.

"Hikari-chan told me because the secretary is nasty to me."

**"Naruto explain about the tattoo and that you'll be the new Kyuubi in about 5 years and you want somewhere new to live so I can train you Okay?" **Naruto complies and watches the old mans face turn from surprise to shock to anger.

"Naruto you must not listen to that demon!" Shouts the old man.

"What? Why not shes really nice to me. She doesn't hit me or yell at me like anybody else, And she says she doesnt know what she did wrong she just woke up in the funny cage."

"Fine but be careful foxes are known for their trickery, Now Is there anything else?"

**"Ask who your parents are kit, and for some money for training equipment"**

"Who are my parents Ji-san? And can i have some money for training equipment too?" Naruto watches as the old man sighs and splatters blood on a blank part of his desk and watches as a box pops up. The Hokage takes out one of the scrolls that says Naruto Namikaze on it. The hokage passes the scroll to Naruto and instructs him on how to open the seal.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello son, hope you're okay. I instructed the old man to give you this scroll once you figure out about the Kyuubi, Hopefully you'll be quite old by the time this happens. Now, I do not expect the village to treat you like a hero according to my last wish but i hope they do, If not i can only hope that you turn out okay and don't end up crazy. I'm sorry that i had to seal the Kyuubi in you son but i do not believe the kyuubi to be evil and i know that if anybody can find out what happened its my own flesh and blood. Yes i sealed Kyuubi in you that makes your father the Yondaime Hokage! I know that im great and all that but you can't tell anybody who your father is until you start the acadamy okay? So until then you have to pretend your names Naruto Uzumaki. Now i know that your mother died giving birth to you but remember son that we both loved you very much and we will be watching you from heaven dont worry! In this scroll at the bottom there are other scrolls which contain my techniques and a keys to our house along with a special training seal that will help increase physical strength quickly. Ask the old man where your house is and get him to show you it and my old mask that i want you to wear, so people wont know its you._

_Also in the technique scroll is a way to set Kyuubi temporarily free in the form of a clone so its easier to converse with. You control how much power it has though so no need to worry about rampages okay?_

_I'm sorry about what i did but i had no other choice._

_Love,_

_Your Father_

_Namikaze Minato_

_P.S. I hope you become a ninja just so you can surpass me!_

After Naruto had read the scroll two more times he looked up at the old man and asked him to take him to his new home. The Hokage put his hand on Narutos shoulder and shunshin'd outside of Narutos house.

**"Now kit, explain how you're going to dissapear for 5 years until you're the new kyuubi, ask for him to deliver food and money to the house every week and to just leave it outside okay?"**

"Here we are Naruto."

"Thanks old man, Im going to drop off the face of the earth for 5 years. You will tell noone. And I'd like food delivered to me every week okay?"

"Sure Naruto, when you're 11, we'll put you in the acadamy for the last year okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks old man. See you in five years." Says Naruto before walking into his new house to start his new life on the way to becomming a ninja. Naruto explored his new house and quickly set about looking to see where everything was. The house had 5 bedrooms and one master bedroom which Naruto decided would be his. On the Nightstand was a plain white mask with slits for eyeholes and two clips to attatch to the side of the face. The note next to the mask explained that when you pumped chakra into it the mask became see through as to not impair vision but still stopped people from seeing you and harder so it was unbreakable. Naruto explored the rest of the house and found out that there was a large library of techniques that Naruto could learn, on various things such as Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and even Seals. Hikari explains how she will teach Naruto strategy and anatomy as well as poisons and other things she feels he needs to know while he sleeps. She will also spend time teaching Naruto how to use his powers when he figures out how to let him out as she cannot show him in his mind. After that talk Naruto drifts off to sleep only to awake inside the cage to find two chairs and hikari standing infront of him using herself to show Naruto which parts of the body are which.

**'And so the 5 years of torture begins..'**


End file.
